


Murder couple

by OliveBranch_10



Series: The 100 prompts (one shots) [6]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Thieves, F/M, murder couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-06
Updated: 2015-03-06
Packaged: 2018-03-16 15:21:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3493292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OliveBranch_10/pseuds/OliveBranch_10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>JONNMURPHY asked: Clarphy and 11 if you're still doing them! <br/>11: partners in crime au</p>
<p>"Look Mister, I’m not going to blow your head up, but-" she glanced over her shoulder. "But he will if you’re not going to give me the money." Murphy grinned at the man, who looked ready to pee himself. "I’m starting to lose patience." He said. "First you ask me to kill a bitch, and when I do you don’t get me the payment we discussed." He shook his head and pulled a knife from his belt to remove some invisible dirt from underneath his nails. "I should kill you just for that."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Murder couple

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr prompt. find me here: johnmcrphy.tumblr.com

"Look Mister, I’m not going to blow your head up, but-" she glanced over her shoulder. "But he will if you’re not going to give me the money." Murphy grinned at the man, who looked ready to pee himself. "I’m starting to lose patience." He said. "First you ask me to kill a bitch, and when I do you don’t get me the payment we discussed." He shook his head and pulled a knife from his belt to remove some invisible dirt from underneath his nails. "I should kill you just for that."

Clarke who had watched the predatory movements of Murphy, seen the carelessness in the way he held the knife and she felt herself getting warm in the core of her body, no she told herself, not yet. "I’ll pay, I promise, I’ll have your money soon just give me a day." She slapped his cheek hard, the man’s face turned left on the impact and his cheek had a nasty handprint on it. "You already had that. Time’s up, now or never." The scared man stood up and almost ran to a drawer, followed by Clarke. First thing she learned was that you never let the target leave your eyesight. "Here, this is all I have." He handed her an envelope, glancing at it, she grabbed his shoulders and steered him back to the chair. "Sit, He’ll keep you company, I’ll count it."

Murphy pressed a kiss to her cheek and while his eyes never left the man’s he whispered in her ear. "You going all threatening and mean makes me so hard." Squeezing her side he walked to the sweating man. "God, I hoped you would’ve said never." He patted the man’s knee and grabbed a chair to sit in front of him. "I bet you would’ve screamed so good when i’d break your kneecaps. She loves it when I make people scream." "it’s not enough." Clarke’s voice broke the tension in the room and Murphy’s wicked smile turned into a manic smirk. "Guess I’m gonna make you scream anyway." "NO, NO! I SWEAR IT WAS ENOUGH"

"It was enough wasn’t it?" He asked when he’d broken the gas pipes in the kitchen "Yes, but you know that they have to die if they see our faces." He nodded. "Well it was fun while it lasted, to you the honor princess." He gave her the lighter. "Don’t call me that." She dropped the lighter and together they walked back to the car waiting for the fatal explosion that should’ve covered up their traces. As soon as they heard the explosion, Clarke started the car. "another job well done."

 They didn’t make it far, Clarke stopped at a motel and when they got a room Murphy was on her. “So sexy when you get all sadistic babe.” He pressed his hard on against her thigh. She grabbed his face and kissed him, hard. Biting lips and sucking softly on his tongue, he moaned. Opening her trousers he sneaked a finger in her underwear, softly rubbing her labia. “aaahh Murph, get on with it.” She pressed his shoulders and forced him on his knees, bossy as ever and he chuckled. “With pleasure.” Pulling her underwear down as well he immediately went down on her, sucking on her clit and pushing two fingers inside of her, following them close with his tongue. Clarke pulled his hair and pushed him closer. His cock throbbed in his pants but his first priority was Clarke’s pleasure, it always was. “Shit, jezus, fuck babe, c’mon. Yes, YES YESSS.” Her thighs were trembling and when she stopped tugging his hair but slowly combed through it she saw the wetness surrounding his lips and even the bridge of his nose. “Fuck come here.” Slowly she kissed him, a filthy slow and wet kiss. Clarke stopped kissing him and quickly unbuttoned his pants, licking a few wet stripes on her hand she grabbed his dick. “Always handy that you never wear underwear.” she breathed and he snorted which turned into a moan. “Fuck Clarke, please.” Twisting her wrist in a way she knew he liked, he came. Sighing softly and turning boneless. She wiped her hands on his shirt. “hey, I have to wear that tomorrow.” Giggling she pulled him towards the bed, shedding her shirt in the progress. ”Come her idiot, let’s celebrate a bit more.”


End file.
